Weapons
(Any Weapons that have Unequipped in front of them mean that the Jkirk Federations doesn't use them anymore.) This Page Contains Every Weapon from The Jkirk Federations, Including Biological/Chemical and Super Weapons. Infantry Weapons 1. C-T57 Plasma Rifle Mk I 2. V4-BX1 Plasma Sub Machine Gun (Unequipped) 3. QV4-Z9 Missile Launcher 4. K2-CA9 Plasma Sniper Rifle 5. Z7-QL Plasma Pistol 6. G49-ZL Plasma Minigun 7. V4-BX1 Plasma Sub Machine Gun Mk II 8. X9-VXS Anti-Matter sniper 9. X4-NXV Concussion rifle 10. X1-CCP Reverse Photonic assault pistol 11. X8-GC6 Dark Matter assault rifle 12. K6-B8 Plasma Shotgun 13. UY23 Plasma Rifle 14. LOY6 Plasma/Dark Matter Rifle 15. M6-Z Missile Launcher 16. C7UP Sniper Rifle 17. M9-112 Flamethrower 18. Traston Plasma Gun 19. D24-7 Dark Matter Pistol 20. C-T57 Plasma Rifle Mk II 21. Faxto Plasma Heavy Machine Gun Land Vehicle Weapons 1.H-T7V Plasma Cannon Mk I 2. H7-A1 Plasma Machine Gun 3. Daxter Heavy Plasma Cannon 4: Z102 Plasmatic Missile Launcher 5. UX1 High Velocity Plasma Cannon 6. ZCP-81 Mag Lev. Rail Cannon 7. AX2 Plasma Cannon 8. KN2 EMP Missile Launcher 9. CT90 Dark Matter Cannon 10. NP-TY Plasma Machine Gun 11. PO-VA2 Missile Launcher 12. Sedtor Dark Matter Cannon 13. DF-14 Plasma Cannon 14. L1U4 Plasmatic Missile Launcher 15. J7-ZN4 Plasma Cannon 16. H6-XJ Plasma Machine Gun 17. H-T7V Plasma Cannon Mk II 18.FR5-0 Anti-Matter Missile Launcher Air Vehicle Weapons 1. H-C42 Plasma Gattling Gun 2. Z1 Missile Launcher 3. Necroa Plasma Ray Cannon 4. B3-01 Dark Matter Cannon 5. L8V Plasma Cannon 6. L9-X1 Dark Matter Bomb 7. CP-39 Turret 8. Laxlow Plasma Machine Gun 9. N9-X Plasma Minigun 10. Nova Railgun 11. M-D12 Dark Matter Cannon 12. BXS5 Plasma Machine Gun 13. TYZ-7 Plasma Ray Cannon 14. BV4 Dark Matter Missile 15: Xadion Plasma Minigun 16: ZW3 Missile Launcher 17: Nano98 Dark Matter Bomb 18. ST-47 Plasmatic Minigun Airship Weapons 1. IZ-75 Plasma Cannon 2. AP-4K Missiles 3. L7-Z1B Railgun 4. V7-MR1 Dark Matter Cannon 5. AVNX-21 Dark Matter Cannon 6. S4-67 EMP Cannon 7. H3-6IM Missile Launcher Naval Weapons 1. C4-N1 Plasma Cannon 2. JZ4-QB Dark Matter Missile 3. S21-FE Plasma AA Cannon Spacecraft Weapons 1. G7-F1 Plasma Machine Gun 2. PRZ1 Missile 3. L9-X1 Dark Matter Bomb 4. CP-39 Turret 5. ZXV-77 Dark Matter Turbolaser Turret 6. ZXV-67 Nucleon Fusion Cannon 7. ZXV-34 Protonic Deregulator Machine Gun Turret 8. ZXV-79 Anti-Matter Missile 9. AQ3-1 Plasma Cannon Experimental Weapons 1. NK0-2X Dark Matter Rifle 2. Vexatar Dark Matter Cannon 3. Q1-65 Plasma Cannon 4. 8C-AD Missile Launcher 5. Y2-67W Plasma Cannon 6. RC3-Z Dark Matter Cannon 7. U4-71 Plasma Cannon 8. YA1-76 Plasma Minigun 9. SWT6 EMP Cannon 10. Z37G Plasma Mortar 11. A14-Y Dark Matter Cannon 12. IOA1 Plasmatic Missile Launcher 13. BG5-O9 Plasmatic Minigun 14. W2-ZA5 Plasma Ray Cannon Structure Weapons 1. LV21 Plasma Minigun 2. LV75 Plasma Cannon 3. TR4 Anti Airship Dark Matter Cannon 4. G5-ZA Homing Missile Launcher 5. FR4-VB Dark Matter Missile Launcher 6. Eradicator Long Range Heavy Railgun Cyper Weapons (Computer Viruses and stuff like that.) 1. The Maddox Virus Bio/Chemical Weapons 1. The Baxver Virus Super Weapons 1. X4-GB Plasma Cannon 2. Solar Flare Cannon (Unequipped) 3. H.A.D.E.S Satellite Cannon Platform (Unequipped) 4. CZ-115 Planetary Weather System